


How Comic Con Ruined Kenma and Akaashi's day (But Actually Made It Better)

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, i hope you guys like it, my first time writing a polyamory fic, so please bear with me, they are all just so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: The four of them were going to a convention in the centre of Tokyo. It was similar to a Comic Con but on a much smaller scale. Still, Bokuto and Kuroo were dying of excitement. Kenma and Akaashi couldn’t care less about costumes but were actually looking forward to the event. The four of them had been dating for the past year - ever since Kenma and Akaashi graduated and they all moved in together. They all got along so well and there was just so much mutual love between them that they settled on a poly relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - cosplaying

“Remind me again why I agreed to this in the first place.” Akaashi mumbled, staring at the mask in his hands. 

“Because you love us very much.” Bokuto supplied from where he was standing in front of the mirror, doing his makeup. 

“And because you knew how fun it is going to be.” Kuroo added from his spot by the other mirror where he was fixing his costume. 

“And because they bribed us by saying they would do our laundry for two months.” Kenma mumbled from the couch, not looking up from his PSP. 

Akaahi groaned and flopped down onto the couch by Kenma “Do I really have to wear this mask? It’s dumb.” He asked but Bokuto looked at him horrified.

“Of course you do!! What would be of Batman without Robin?” Bokuto whined and Akaashi rolled his eyes at his exaggerated reaction. 

“Bokuto, where is your mask?” Kuroo asked as he draped an arm over Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“It’s on the bed.” He said, pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Then go get it, handsome.” He said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Bokuto blushed slightly and scurried away excitedly to get his Batman mask. The four of them were going to a convention in the centre of Tokyo. It was similar to a Comic Con but on a much smaller scale. Still, Bokuto and Kuroo were dying of excitement. Kenma and Akaashi couldn’t care less about costumes but were actually looking forward to the event. The four of them had been dating for the past year - ever since Kenma and Akaashi graduated and they all moved in together. They all got along so well and there was just so much mutual love between them that they settled on a poly relationship. The few who knew about it were very supportive, but knowing they could be faced with criticism they avoided broadcasting it to the world - which was really hard for Bokuto and Kuroo since they were very open about their personal lives. Still, they were handling it quite well. Jealousy between the four just didn’t happen. It was amazing how harmoniously they got along. They were also all going to the same college which just made things so much easier. Bokuto and Kuroo were regulars in the college volleyball team while Akaashi and Kenma pretty much switched all the time. They were like the Fantastic Four, unbeatable. 

Bokuto came back to find Akaashi’s head on Kenma’s lap while the latter played his game uninterrupted, although it was pretty clear he was enjoying the proximity. 

“Sometimes I feel like my heart will burst just from looking at these two.” Bokuto commented to Kuroo who nodded, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“They truly are precious.” Bokuto laughed and was about to put on his mask when Kuroo stopped him.

“There is something on your face, Bo.” Kuroo inched closer.

“What?” Bokuto asked, carefully rubbing his face not to damage the foundation and highlighter. 

“Me.” Kuroo smirked before cupping Bokuto’s cheek and kissing him deeply. The boy blushed and wrapped one arm around Kuroo’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss slightly. 

“Geez, get a room.” Akaashi snorted from the couch, not looking up from his phone. 

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” Bokuto squealed upon pulling away and pretty much threw himself on top of the pretty setter. 

“Get off, Bokuto!” Akaashi said exasperated. 

“There is plenty of Bokuto for you too!” The grey haired boy smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Akaashi struggled a bit for a second but gave in, never able to resist Bokuto.

“Awwwww… Now Kenma’s all alone. Come here, kitty, lemme kiss you.” Kuroo walked over to Kenma who simply put his hand over Kuroo’s puckered lips. 

“I’ll pass.” He said simply and you could basically see the cartoon animation of a heart breaking inside Kuroo’s chest. 

“Kitteeeennnnn” He whined as Bokuto pulled away from Akaashi and leaned over to kiss Kenma’s cheek. 

“Let’s go or we'll be late. Is everyone ready?” Bokuto got up and everyone nodded, getting their stuff so that they could leave.

**

SQUAD GOALS was literally the only appropriate word to describe the four of them as they strolled into the convention. Bokuto was Batman, Akaashi was Robin, Kuroo was The Riddler, and Kenma was cat woman (cat man?). They looked legit. Bokuto’s costume was original and very expensive (he had borrowed it though so all was good). Akaashi’s had been bought online along with Kenma’s at the best cosplaying store of Japan, and Kuroo’s costume was quite simple but his make up was incredible. Of course the make up was Akaashi’s work. Six months prior they had found out, to their surprise, that Akaashi was the freaking KING of makeup, especially on himself and on his boyfriends. Already on the line they had been asked to get pictures taken with people. Now, inside the convention, they could barely walk two steps without being asked for pictures. It was so excessive that even Kuroo and Bokuto were starting to get tired of it, and that was really something. 

“Kuroo… I never thought I would ever say this but… We look too legit…” He whispered to the raven haired boy between pictures. 

“I know, Bo, we really need to get going.” He replied and after a few more pictures they apologised to all their “fans” (as they called them much to Akaashi’s annoyance) and walked away.

“TIME TO ENJOY!!!” Bokuto yelled at the top of his lungs and Kuroo slapped him upside the head lightly.

“If you want to enjoy this stop bringing so much attention to us.” Kuroo said and Bokuto stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s hard to bring more attention to us than you two already do just by breathing.” Kenma commented. They boy was, surprisingly, not on his PSP. He was looking around the convention and even though he was wearing the same blank expression as always the three boys could see literal stars of happiness shining in his eyes. It was such a heart warming sight. 

“I think we should let Kitten decide where to go first.” Kuroo announced

“Agreed.” Bokuto said.

“I agree too.” Akaashi said and those who did not know the tiny boy would never have noticed the blush that spread over his cheeks. 

“I want to go check out the PlayStation stand.” Kenma said and bit his lip, looking up at Bokuto whose heart melted instantly. 

“Take my love, my life, my house, you can take everything I have oh Kenma you’re so precious, kitten!” Bokuto squealed among a bunch of other incoherent words as he picked up the small boy and hugged him tight, kissing all over his face, including his lips.

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist, kissing his temple. 

“Let’s go, we don’t have all day, Bo.” Kuroo said and nudged him.

Bokuto only obliged when Kenma commented that his mask was poking his face. And so their journey through Comic Con continued.

**

“I am DEAD!” Bokuto yelled at the top of his lungs before flopping down onto the couch.

“From the Biology classes I can recall dead people don’t talk, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he walked to the bathroom to take off his make up. 

“So mean, Akaaaashiiiii!” Bokuto whined from the couch.

“Bokuto-san, please take off your make up before laying down.” Kenma said from the doorway of their shared bedroom. They all slept together in a gigantic King Sized bed. Bokuto pouted at Kenma. 

“But I’m sooooooo tired.” he whined “Maybe if you give me a kiss I will have the motivation to get up and dot it!” he said suddenly, as if it were the brightest idea in the whole world. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and looked back at his PSP. He still walked over to Bokuto and kissed his cheek before walking away to change. Bokuto blushed and buried his face into his hands before getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

“Kitten, it’s better if we all shower before we sleep. We are filthy.” Akaashi said gently to Kenma who nodded and cuddled into his open arms. The four of them were now in the bathroom, which was also huge. They had two showers. In one Bokuto and Kuroo were making out and showering at the same time (God knows how) while Kenma and Akaashi were in the other one, gently washing each other’s hair and body. 

Once everyone was done they dried up, changed and laid in bed. Kuroo was wearing red shorts and nothing more. Bokuto was wearing black boxers and also had no shirt on. Akaashi was wearing underwear and one of Bokuto’s shirt that was big on him. Kenma was the same except he was wearing Kuroo’s shirt. Kenma and Akaashi laid facing each other, cuddled up in each other’s arms. Bokuto was big spooning Akaashi from his back and Kuroo was doing the same to Kenma. Bokuto and Kuroo had each an arm thrown over the two boys between them, their hands laced together. It was a beautiful sight really.

“Goodnight, my kittens. I love you all.” Kuroo said, squeezing Kenma a little bit in his arms and squeezing Bokuto’s hand. 

“Goodnight.” Kenma whispered followed by Akaashi who repeated the same.

 

“Goodnight, my loves. I love you very much.” Bokuto said and kissed the back of Akaashi’s neck as they all fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
